


tattoos

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 13





	tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for swears uwu

Jinho was the last thing people expected when they walked into the Universe Tattoo Parlor. It was his shop for fucks sake, but people took one look at his height and dismissed him almost immediately. In the time since he'd opened the shop he'd perfected his best "Don't fuck with me" smile and for the most part it made the customers fear him just enough to respect him and respect the process. 

He got a wide variety of customers in his shop. Being on the outskirts of a college town meant that his demographic was varied, and in Jinho's mind that made the job more interesting. Everyone who wanted a tattoo had a reason, and big or small, those reason's let you glimpse a little bit into who that person was. Hui would laugh at him for getting all poetic again but he truly loved his profession.

One day it was slow, the only customers in the shop were two girlfriends getting matching nipple piercings from Hui, and judging by the nervous squeals coming from the back, he and Hui would have a laugh about it later. 

Jinho was sitting at the front desk next to his intern Wooseok, who was tapping distractedly at the computer. Jinho on the other hand was just doing some basic sketches, flowers, skulls, and other small things that people asked for frequently. He looked up at the sound of the bell over the door and saw the most adorable boy walk in. 

He looked a little younger than Jinho, college age, and his hair was platinum blond, and looked fluffy, like a baby chick. And he was tall, like the type of tall that makes you stop and go "wow you're tall" before you'd even realized the words had left your mouth. Jinho, knowing how it felt to have people constantly commenting on your height, made a pact with himself not to mention it.

When the boy walked up to the desk Jinho stood to greet him, and introduced himself as the owner, waiting for the inevitable height comment, but it never came. The boy, Yanan, simply shyly introduced himself.

When Jinho took Yanan's hand to shake it firmly, he wondered if the blush riding high on Yanan's cheeks were from nerves or something else.

Yanan mentioned that they'd been in contact, and he definitely did not fit Jinho's vision of expected client. The tattoo Yanan wanted was _massive_ and would require several sessions. For someone who had never gotten a tattoo before it would be a big undertaking, but the resolve Jinho saw in Yanan's eyes was unwavering. 

Yanan wanted a Fuxi dragon, the style a nod to traditional Chinese tattoos, and he wanted it to cover most of his back, incorporating red, green, and yellow for their cultural meanings. 

There was something special something hidden about Yanan, and for some reason Jinho was determined to uncover all the hidden parts of him.

**Author's Note:**

> omg I could barely get this under 500 words!!! I kinda wanna dive into this universe a little bit more, but we'll see!
> 
> Let me know what you thought ^_^
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
